


Psychotics

by c_castro



Series: Psychotics [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, Love Triangles, Plot Twists, Romance, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powers that the girls developed through experiments they were not aware of, locked down facility that protects them from the world, feelings, misunderstandings, secrets and a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You? Who am I?

Even opening my eyes is difficult. Moving my body is impossible at this point I guess. Hearing this loud siren though its not like I actually have a choice. It should mean something and I feel the need, the necessity to go and see what does it mean. Is that an invitation or just something accidental? Why this bed feels so cold and uncomfortable. I should force my eyes to open. Though honestly… I have been trying to do that for the last 20 minutes without any results.

  
Only recently I felt some improvement after I managed to move couple of my fingers. I freeze immediately after feeling some other presence at the room. I have no idea who it is until I finally hear two voices. They’re obviously talking about me and my current situation I just can’t quite understand t it at first. Slowly I manage to recognize words and make out what they’re saying.  
  
“How long was she asleep? Have you checked? Anything changed?”  
  
“I come here every few hours. You know there are other people I have to visit and Jurina is not my priority.”  
  
“She’s their priority and you need to keep up with orders, Sayanee.” The woman seemed pissed at disobedient girl. Actually they both sounded as they were same age and probably have same responsibilities. Are they nurses though? Am I Jurina? Should I try opening my eyes now and ask them or should I wait until they left?  
  
“I will try checking on her every hour. Are you happy now? Also… there is no difference… her heart rhythm is the same… it doesn’t show any improvement. She might stay like that for couple more days… who knows how long. She’s probably in deep sleep now.”  
  
How long I am like this? As if hearing my answer the other girl who’s name I didn’t know answered “Try harder. She’s been like this for two months… the longer she stays in this state the harder it will be to adapt and learn to control her powers. If she has any left…”  
  
“You mean if she has any left after they forcefully put it in? Experiments are dangerous and they should know that there are bound to be miscalculations or mistakes. Let’s not make the some one like with Yuki… I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t like that. Apparently that’s the only reason why we’re not forcing her waking up. To avoid such accident”.  
  
“That’s enough. Check on her every hour and stop pissing me off. You’re not the only one who hasn’t slept for more than 24 hours. But you’re the only one who’s complaining. Let’s go…” I heard steps when they decided to leave and this little conversation they shared left me with so many question.   
  
Who am I? Are they really nurses? Will they tell me everything? I tried moving my fingers again as my eyes seemed glued. Only small movements. There’s no chance that I will manage to wake up soon. Will I just lay here with these unanswered questions for few more weeks as that Sayanee girl said? I’m starting to fear and hate this. Jurina… At least I know my name now.

* * *

  
  
Yokoyama Yui and Yamamoto Sayaka left Jurina’s room after short inspection. Sayaka seemed less pissed of right now. Especially when Yui put a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
“I know this is annoying… but its not like we have a choice. There’s no way we can leave this place… neither us or them and in a way its better to be on this side. We see everything what’s happening and they don’t try experiments on us”.  
  
“We can’t be sure about it though”. Sayaka said unsure and obviously deep in thought at the same time confessing more quietly than her usual self. “I wish we could run off somewhere…I mean out of her… all of us…”  
  
Yui took her hand away from her friend and smiled bitterly “Yeah…maybe someday...”  
  
“Or maybe all of us will die here…” Sayaka ended her though knowing Yui way too much by now. After all they spend almost two years here. Locked in this place. There weren’t many new girls lately and Jurina’s case was still curious to both of them. Even if Yui dedicated all her time to work instead of thinking about it.   
  
Sayanee quite contrary… spend most of her time wondering how is this girl special and why she was brought her. After Kashiwagi Yuki case (which happened more than five months ago) they didn’t try experiments on any new girls. Sayanee was quite sure they stop most of them and decided to wait for the outcome. Mayu, Nao and Rena were already developing powers. The only thing neither Yokoyama nor Sayaka knew was what happened if some of the girls won’t develop anything.   
  
They have heard some rumors about things that were happening here before they joined. Apparently it was way more calmer and better times at the moment. But you can’t predict the  future. As messed up as this world is — you still can’t know what’s gonna happen tomorrow.

* * *

  
  
The cold morning breeze woke Mayu up earlier than usual. If not that then her dreams would have. Every night she had the same dream and every morning she was scared whether it was truth or just her imagination. Is it possible that she had a life before being in here? But wasn’t she born here? Every night she dreamed about different days of her life. As if she had completely different life on the other side.  
  
Well actually that’s not possible because they’re the only survivors in this institution. They’re the future of this world. Ironically only girls left which means they can’t reproduce but they can still fight. All they have to do is train every day.  
  
Mayu felt her powers growing stronger every day. She knew that the day she can use them completely was near. She could actually feel it inside like some ticking clock. The only thought kept repeating through the day “train and get better. If you develop your powers completely first… you will be number one."  
  
Everyone wants to be number one. They are even jealous girls who wonders when their powers will show up. Of course there are also Yui and Sayaka who had their powers from the start. Maybe they were born with it? Mayu didn’t know. She had asked many time but no answer. She wondered though. The girls among themselves were not suppose to talk about this as a rule — but was she the only one who just woke up one morning without knowing anything about herself except her name?  
  
Everyone acted casual about this as they were told to. No questions, no answered, no intimate communication, no friendships or relationships. At some point they allowed some friendships, especially in RinoRie case. RinoRie meant Kitahara Rie and Sashihara Rino who couldn’t do anything without another. That’s how it was from the very start and everyone got used to it. No one saw them talking much to one another. When she thought harder about this… Mayu haven’t heard them talking to another one at all. Maybe they only did that when no one listened? The only thing that Watanabe Mayu was certain about was that they were the inseparable duo who couldn’t spend even a couple minutes without each other. Most people would call this unhealthy but no one really cared as long as they didn’t cause any trouble.  
  
Mayu woke up ready for her daily routine and forget about her dream. That’s how it happened every morning. Her thoughts got distracted along the way. She forget two certain people who kept appearing in her dreams every night. Maybe the reason for that was because she couldn’t see those people. Yukirin was locked away and Jurina was someone she still hasn’t met.

* * *

  
  
Matsui Rena felt another presence in the room and looked up seeing Sayanee at the door. Not that she was surprised. Quite the opposite. She was used to it. That’s probably just another one request. Its not like she had anything better to do. She lacked Mayu work ethic and knew that the girl were already training hoping to develop those powers of hers the sooner the better.   
  
Was she even sure what those powers were? Rena still remembered how one time Mayu tried to define it “Its just…I can feel it inside. Like it wants to burst out and it might any second but something holds it back… like something major needs to happen first. Don’t you have this feeling?” Rena asked this herself sometimes but the answer was always no. She even asked Nao about this and got quite similar answer. Yui and Sayanee kept telling her that her powers are about to burst out soon as well but what was it and why she didn’t share the same thoughts and feeling as Mayu and Nao. She had no idea.  
  
(Cough) Rena looked up remembering that Sayaka was still in her room. After getting the attention she wanted the girl in question spoke up “Could you check up on our newest patient today?” Rena forced a short smile. It wasn’t a bitter smile. She was used to it and seeing how tired Yamamoto Sayaka was she didn’t have a heart to say no “Of course…as I do everyday… can I check up on Yuki on my way?”  
  
She knew when to use this question and visiting hours in Kashiwagi Yuki case was none existent. Other girls didn’t get to see her at all, some had no idea that there’s someone else at this place.  
  
Rena used this question only when Sayanee asked something from her. They had mutual understanding and with a sigh Sayaka agreed to it “Only for a couple of minutes… she might not remember you though…as the last time. Her situation isn’t getting any better”. Rena nod to show that she understood what Sayaka meant and after the girl left she got ready to head out bumping into Sashihara Rino on her way or you could say bumping to Rino and Rie as both of them walked together just smiling apologetically and leaving without a word.   
  
Rena looked at the girls rushing away with wonder. Probably everyone wondered what was up with these two but everyone knew better than to ask questions. On her way she also saw Furuhata Nao intesively staring at the wall. “Are you trying to move it?” Rena asked quite jokingly but was met with Nao’s blank stare immediately understanding that it wasn’t a good moment to interrupt. The girl was most likely in a trance and it took her more than two minutes to get out off it.  
  
Right now she was smiling brightly and stood up, even her face brighten up changing completely for before “You asked something?”  
  
“I’ve asked if you tried to move this wall… that would be quite impressive you know”.  
  
Nao’s eyes brighten up even more.Rena was surprised that it was even possible. But maybe that what it means being younger. She wished she could look at the world through those eyes again.  
  
“I wish… If I manage to move this wall that means I could even move people right?”  
  
“Oh…Minarun still not talking to you?”  
  
Nao shrugged and nod looking down which warmed Rena’s heart. Oh you poor thing. If only stuff like that was her only worry as well. Not this running around and doing Sayanee’s errands thing. “I’m sure this won’t take long. You will be laughing, playing games, talking about random things in no time”.  
  
Once again she got a shrug from a girl as an answer and felt the need to comfort her but didn’t have enough time. “We can talk about this later, keep on training… who knows maybe when I get back you will be running around happily and you will manage to move this wall. You never know right?”. Matsui smiled shortly and walked off glancing back just for a second and as she guessed Nao was already staring at the wall intensively as before. She wondered how could she give so much concentration to anything. She never managed to do. She kept hearing things like:  
  
_You need to train._  
  
_If you won’t do anything there’s not gonna be any results._  
  
_What are you doing all day anyway?_  
  
_Just give it a try. At least once._  
  
But she never did. Maybe she was too stubborn for this. Maybe her so called “powers” will disappear with time. Its not like she even wanted them.  
  
Rena kept walking and finally come to the placed she had to be. She knocked shortly even thought it was pointless and walked it. Jurina was sleeping on her bed as before. Who knows if that was really sleep. That might as well be coma or she’s just lying there without managing to move. That would be the worst case... probably.   
  
Rena closed the doors behind her and come closer to the bed “Good morning, Jurina. Its me…Rena again”. She sat at the chair close to bed and looked at peacefully looking girl. Her breathing was slow, she seemed calm and relaxed. During the past week she kept coming to this room a few time a day. Sayaka always asked but Rena knew that she wanted to come too.  
  
There were days when Sayanee went here herself and Rena felt empty at those moments. She didn’t want to confess but she liked these short trips to see younger girl. She always talked a lot as well. Who knows if she hears it or not, Rena kind of felt the need to do so. No one around here shared their true feelings and thoughts. Its not like she gets another chance anytime soon. The thought that the girl might wake up any second also terrified here. That meant that she couldn’t visit Yukirin anymore and will be left with her thoughts alone. There’s nothing worse than keeping anything to herself. During the past week she realized it better than anything else.  
  
“You keep sleeping as peacefully as ever… I wish I could. I never sleep well here…I mean I do sleep…but the sleep is somehow tiring… I am not even sure how to explain it but that’s not the most important thing. Guess what I keep hearing these couples days again? You know I couldn’t come for few days…its not like I didn't want to…I wasn’t asked to and we can't just go anywhere we want… thought I would certainty want that… anyhow… what I keep hearing is how I should do something… the usual stuff though. I should keep training like Mayu or Nao."  
  
Rena sighed and carried on her speech right after it  "But to be honest…what does it even mean? That I should stare at the wall or keep up with sports until I black out? That actually happened with Mayu. I found her on the floor three times I think. She keeps overworking herself.I wish people just stop telling me to do the same, you know? Oh well… its nice to see you though. It kind of…brightens my days… yes, talking with someone who’s asleep or most likely…with myself… makes me a little happier. Pathetic, right?”  
  
Rena laughed shortly and looked down but without realizing the pull looked up at sleeping Jurina once again. Being honest wasn’t an option in most cases but here it didn’t matter. There was no point in lying.  
  
She sighed standing up as it was time to leave. Time flew very fast while she stared at younger Matsui and she always wished to stay at least a little bit longer. For the first time in these days she even felt a need to touch her hand. Once or twice this thought crossed Rena’s mind but never this intense. Even while arguing with herself she come up with excuse that there’s nothing bad in it and its just this once, lightly and shortly touching the hand of a lying girl. Nothing magical happened from just a short touch of course. Or that’s what she thought.

* * *

  
  
Hearing Rena talk had some effect to Jurina as she kept on trying to open her eyes but she didn’t manage to. It was the first time she heard the girl in question and when you think more about she had no idea who the girl was. Still she felt some warmth and familiarity. As if sensing her need Rena touched her hand.   
  
Very shortly and without saying a word. Few second later she heard Rena closing the doors behind her but those few seconds were enough for Jurina to finally get her strenght back. Was that just from a touch? It can’t be right? After few more minutes she moved her fingers again. This time more forcefully and without that much effort managed to open her eyes. At first seeing just light. Very bright light. Even without sight she slowly regained her other senses back and as she did a though crossed younger Matsui’s mind.  _Who Are You? Who am I?_

 

 


	2. Not What I Expected

Yamamoto Sayaka Journal Entry #9  
  
  
 _Just to follow up on certain things as I do after every major incident I’m going to write it down. First of all, during these few couple of days happened more things than during the last couple of months. But I will start from the small stuff as a reminder._  
  
 _Yokoyama Yui used her power on me again just to calm me down. She can manipulate people emotions but she does this very rarely. I’m pretty sure she gets annoyed and losses her patience with me as I seem so impatient and unsure most of the time. Once again she calmed me down but I guess she should realize that I do understand it. After all, with the help of my own powers I can sense what kind of powers others are developing or already have._  
  
 _Yui should also realize that I’m not telling her everything. Last time I have informed her about Yukirin and to this point…I still kind of regret it. I mean… I could tell her that Mayu power has nothing to do with her training but it keeps Watanabe occupied through the day both mentally and physically so what’s the harm in that?_  
   
 _Also, everyone notice something weird and suspicious about Sashihara Rino and Kitahara Rie, in other words so called Rinorie pair. Only I know that they keep communicating with their minds. I do not know what they are talking about but I doubt its harmful or dangerous conversations. If I tell Yui about this they will probably get tested and investigated as there is nothing more dangerous than someone with their own mind. Someone you can’t put under a microscope. Someone you can’t quite comprehend or tell them what to think. Most of the girls here are convinced that’s how the life is suppose to be. Nothing to take or to add._  
  
 _Obviously my opinion is a little bit different. That’s why Yokoyama Yui keeps on trying to control me but here powers are not strong enough. They can calm me down, help me relax, but they can’t tell me what to think._  
  
 _I’m wandering away from my main topic. There are also cases like Oba Mina who’s power is not yet developed. Furuhata Nao who should be able to move things with her mind but it seems she hasn’t mastered it yet. Also, Yui and I have learnt about Rena’s powers recently. She was a mystery even to me. Healing others… that’s unselfish…that’s the powers which you can’t compare with others. Matsui hasn’t understood yet that she healed Jurina as she touched her. Just a jolt of electricity and two months of coma gone. That’s not something you see everyday._  
  
 _Finally, talking about the girl in question… Jurina is the most curious about this situation. No one asked so many questions. No one seemed so suspicious when they didn’t get the answers. We have told her the usual story. The one that we kept repeating like a broken record to everyone: You get in a car accident. You almost survived the crash. You were in a coma for two months. Now you’re a part of this facility as there are no world left outside. You’re the future of this world. From now on you will have to learn to adapt here and in some time you might develop some powers which will help you to protect others and yourself from dangers._  
  
 _You can’t remember anything about yourself? Sorry about it…we can’t help you with it because the only thing we know for sure is your name and age. You’re 18 years old. Your name is Matsui Jurina.  
_  
 _The words varied a little bit as the names and ages of girls were different but that’s about it. That’s the story they have heard. We’re lucky enough none of them got suspicious that she’s not the only one who heard the same thing. But that might change… Jurina’s curiosity might be a dangerous thing. At least that’s what Yui thinks. Meanwhile I don’t mind a little chaos. Life’s getting pretty boring here._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It has been three days since Jurina woke up. It was kind of weird and sudden. Apparently it happened just a minute later after I left the room. My mind was occupied with Yukirin at that moment as I finally get to see my friend so I found out about this only two hours later when Sayanee asked me what exactly did I do in younger Matsui room.  
  
Still confused I explained that I have just talked a bit but I was kind of forced to confessed that I also touched her lightly. Only for a second before leaving a room. Its really strange when you have to explain even your smallest action as if you did a crime. For some reason Sayanee stayed quiet and didn’t ask more question. As it could get any worse, right?   
  
Of course I should look on the positive side…she woke up, she didn’t die. If that was the case I would be in serious problem. Maybe they even lock me up as they did with Yukirin and suspect that my touch is contagious or something… the more time I spend in this place, the weirder everything seems. I should be used to it and accept my destiny but for some reason there is something stopping me.Maybe that’s my powers finally coming to the surface? Though there are no such powers as uncertainty, doubt and distrust… that’s just my personal features.  
  
Some may even call me lonely as I prefer to hide from the world. If I’m being completely honest… Jurina’s waking up is not a very joyful moment for me. For this whole time I had someone to go to and talk with. I had no idea who she was or if she’s ever going to wake up. I did notice her beauty and calmness as she lie there sleeping, and most importantly I had a friend.  
  
I don’t really trust people and I prefer to keep my real thoughts for myself. Only when I went to that room I did speak my mind. Even though she never answered and probably didn’t hear me at all… it was still something I looked forward to. I won’t have it anymore now… and I don’t even know what kind of person Jurina is…  
  
All the other girls seems convinced that I know everything about Jurina and that I should tell them about her as I was the only witness of her awakening. Every time I try to explain that I wasn’t even there they still show deep interest to this situation. Even Rinorie sit near by exchanging short glances between each other but at the same time concentrating their attention on me.   
  
The only one who doesn’t care at all is Mayu. She keeps on training. This girl can’t stop even for an hour…When I think about it… we haven’t even talked. I do talk with Nao and Minarun on daily basis, even with Sayanee and Yui. In Mayu’s case… I have tried once or twice but she always seems too occupied and distant. One time I interrupted her training… to my defense I had to as I was helping out Sayanee to invite all the girls to the hall where Yui explained the rules about some improvements.  
  
At that moment Mayu looked at me as she was ready to kill me right there and then. I haven’t visited that room again and even when I tried asking simple questions about food, sleep or how the day is going… she has just grunted something incomprehensible and walked away. I shouldn’t be surprised that she doesn’t show any interest right now too.  
  
“How old is she? Is she younger or older than me? How does she look? What happened to her? Does she remember the incident? She speaks English, right? Is she cute? Wait…her name is Jurina, right? Her last name is Matsui…are you related?”. Nao always the curiuos one couldn’t stop questions coming from her mouth.  
  
“Breathe, will you?” Minarun commented rolling her eyes and concentrating her attention to me. She pretended not to care but curiosity was evident on her face. One good outcome of Jurina’s waking up was that she forget all about Nao and her fighting and carried on as usual. Not that they managed to fight longer than for couple of days.  
  
“I don’t know much…only what Sayanee told me…and that’s pretty basic. She got in some sort of accident and that’s why she’s here… she has almost survived this that’s why she was in coma for so long… they were even losing hope. Yes, her name is Jurina but no we’re not related. Sayanee would have told me that. We only share the same last name. Oh…and she’s the same age as you…18 years old. That’s all…”  
  
Oba Mina and Furuhata Nao nod in unison while Kitahara Rie and Sashihara Rino stood up and left. They’ve probably heard enough to satisfy their curiosity. Nao didn’t give up so easily.  
  
“Is she cute?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh come on. That’s not a hard question. There are different types of cuteness of course… maybe she’s breathtaking…she can be gorgeous… she can be puppy cute…you know like the ones you can’t just walk by without stopping and patting on the head. She can also be the type where you can’t stop but stare without controlling yourself…or just cute… like Minarun…nothing extra ordinary”. She even joked as Oba once again rolled her eyes annoyed but not angry.  
  
“I haven’t thought of it…” I answered quite sincerely. I spend most of my time with her talking and yes I looked at the younger girl but… are there really some many different ways of cuteness? “I guess yeah…she’s…cute”.  
  
“Which kind?”  
  
“I… you will see her soon and you can tell me what you think. I have no idea…” I stood up trying to escape the subject as it got a little bit awkward. I was about to walk out when I heard Nao gasp as she was looking behind me.  
  
“Oooh…I get it now…”  
  
“?”  
  
“Its the kind of cuteness you can’t easily define”. Nao said smiling and kept on looking somewhere behind me. At this point I have already guessed who might be standing there but still turned around feeling a little bit nervous.  
  
It was the first moment I saw the real version of Matsui Jurina. Not the one I imagined and the one I watched sleeping… but 18 year old girl who looked both confident and a little bit confused. Just like I did the first time I walked into this room. But there was something else… it seemed she adapted quite quickly…way quicker than I did. She even smiled jokingly “woah… they should have told me sooner this facility is full of cute girls”. Cute… that’s a word I heard way too many times this past hour…but for some reason it sounded completely differently from Jurina’s mouth.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Two girls sitting far away in the corner seemed as curiuos in this new encounter as everyone else in room. They just showed it differently by keeping the conversation flowing in their minds.  
  
Rie: "Is it just my imagination or Rena seems…embarrassed, Rino?"  
  
Rino: "I don’t think its just your imagination, she is standing there quite awkwardly like she doesn’t know what to say. I mean they did talk about cute, cuteness, how cute someone can be for the past hour… that was one of the weirdness conversations we were forced to witness as we got nothing better to do..."  
  
Rie: "True… oh… that Jurina girl is trying to get acquainted with everyone… She’s walking this way… we should probably be polite… you know…”  
  
Rino: “Nod your head and smile…works every time. Then they leave sooner”.  
  
Rie: “Tell me about it”.  
  
Rino: “Rie, you okay? Your smile was kind of…”  
  
Rie: “She called me cute.”  
  
Rino: “Yeah..so?”  
  
Rie: “It was the first time someone called me cute… that’s…embarrassing”.  
  
Rino: “Pfff… who knew you can get affected so easily”.  
  
Rie: “Not funny, Rino…”  
  
Rino: “You do realize that she called me cute as well? As everyone else in this room? That’s probably the next thing she says after introducing herself…”  
  
Rie: “Why are you ruining my happy moment?”  
  
Rino: “I’m just stating facts… only you and Rena seemed affected by this. She even left the room… and let’s face it she has nothing better to do like all of us. Except Watanabe… that one is…”  
  
Rie: “Hardworking?”  
  
Rino: “Weird… the first word that comes to mind is weird.”  
  
Kitahara Rie and Sashihara Rino ended their little conversation just shooting annoyed glances at each other at the same time when curious Jurina followed up with the only girl she hasn’t greeted yet — Matsui Rena.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
As Jurina was walking around the room and greeting everyone I kind of felt out of place. We haven’t exchanged any words yet and it was probably my turn soon but the room seemed smaller and smaller. I needed to step outside and breathe in. Escape this situation for at least a couple of minutes. I didn’t get a chance to do that though as Jurina walked out right after me.  
  
“Hey… are you okay?”  
  
My first instinct told me to run away and hide but I fought it as it would make the situation even more awkward. After all, it was only awkward for me while she had no idea what’s happening. “Yeah…I’m good…”. I answered by turning around and facing younger girl. I have even forced a short smile. I don’t do that to anyone.  
  
“Oh okay… I hope I’m not the reason why you decided to run out of there?”. She teased me jokingly and didn’t seem to notice my uneasiness.  
  
“I didn’t run… I walked.” I tried not to sound annoyed but that’s not something that can be easily controlled.  
  
Immediately Jurina raised both of her hands up in the air showing me that’s she’s giving up. “Okay, fine. No need for that attitude… We haven’t met yet… My name is Jurina by the way”. She stretch out her hand for me to take but I just looked at it for couple of seconds. “I know”.  
  
Jurina lowered her hand and glared at me “and your name?” asking a bit annoyed because of my attitude. I understood where her annoyance was coming from. We are officially meeting for the very first time and I’m being rude. Once again… I tried to control myself and be polite… I just didn’t manage to do that. That was literally the best I could do.  
  
“Matsui Rena”.  
  
“Are we related? We don’t look alike”.  
  
“No we’re not…” I snapped again. Just because we have the same last name don’t mean we’re related. Why people keeps asking me that? Why is it annoying me, though?”  
  
This time Jurina laughed. It was the first time hearing the younger girl laugh and it was mesmerizing. I have no idea what was so funny and if she’s laughing because of something I’ve said or if she’s trying to laugh with me. I was about to ask this but Jurina spoke up first.  
  
“I have been trying to remember where I might have seen you for these five minutes but I couldn’t… your voice sounded very familiar though. I finally get it why I can’t remember your face… you were a lot more friendlier while talking with someone who can’t answer you”.   
  
After the comment she playfully winked at me. Is that some kind of joke? Wait… did she just said that she remembers my voice? Did she hear everything I have been telling her? Was she aware of me visiting her more frequently than I should have? Why is she’s just staring at me without giving a clear answer?  
  
While I was in my state of shock and disbelief Jurina turned around and walked back into the room. Not before glancing back one more time still with that composed playful smile on her face.  _She’s not what I expected. Not at all._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile two Matsui girls were concentrated on one another and their conversation neither of them noticed another person presence near by. Watanabe Mayu has just finished her training and was about to go to her room and take a shower when she heard unfamiliar voice near by. There were seven of them, including Sayanee and Yui so recognizing voices and their owners wasn’t a hard task.  
  
As she saw two figures facing one another she decided to stay for a little bit and listen if the conversation has any importance to her. Seeing only Rena’s back was a little bit annoying as she was more curious about another person but at least she could heard them clearly.  
  
 _“Okay, fine. No need for that attitude… We haven’t met yet… My name is Jurina by the way”._  
  
Jurina… the name sounded familiar to Watanabe and soon she realized that’s probably the newbie. Was she interested to meet the girl, though? Probably not… especially because she seemed interested in Rena. Watanabe Mayu couldn’t explain it but for some reason she always disliked Rena. The girl hasn’t done anything to deserve it. Well except that one time when she interrupted her intense training.   
  
Rena even tried to hold a conversation with Mayu but as she saw the girl approaching she walked the other way. Mayu didn’t realize but it probably had something to do with her dreams. The dreams which she couldn’t remember next morning as her mind was soon occupied with the thoughts of training. The dreams which she will soon start to remember and which will change her view of most of the things that’s happening her without her even realizing it.


	3. Curiosity (Part 1)

I kept on training more and more these days. Sayaka kept on interrupting me just to remind me that I need to eat and join other girls for some communication. She was always like this nagging at me and probably trying to show that she cares. There wasn’t a day and even a single moment that I cared about it. I did some things that she suggested but only to get Sayaka out of my way. I could sense that she knew it herself.  
  
These days were different with a new member to the family. Yes… as ironic as it sounds that’s how Yui called this situation. Like we have added a new family member. Something similar to adoption.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The first time Mayu heard Jurina’s voice and learn her name… everything screamed ‘you know her’, somehow Mayu couldn’t remember from where. That was all of their home, the only place where they belong in. Nothing left outside these walls. How could she know the girl if there’s no change that they had met before? How Jurina appeared in this place was still a mystery to Mayu…  
  
Watanabe Mayu knew that something wasn’t right. Quite the opposite. She always felt disturbed by the fact that she couldn’t remember her dreams though just a second ago they seemed so vivid. Still she always managed to push those thoughts away. For the very first time in all these years the fact that she couldn’t remember what’s happening in her dreams annoyed her.  
  
All started after her first conversation with younger Matsui girl.  
  
From the very start Mayu guessed that she should dislike Jurina. After all, she shared the same last name as Rena and she wasn’t a fan of older Matsui. Even all the others knew it. No one commented on it but its not like Mayu cared about their opinions. She couldn’t remember a time when she talked with any of those girls. Even though others tried before they gave up long time ago. But of course younger Matsui wasn’t aware of the situation.  
  
Jurina noticed Mayu right at the exact moment when she left her room and started walking to her training room. “Good morning”, she called out with a friendly smile plastered on her face and even waved her hand while running to greet the girl. “I’ve met with everyone yesterday but I can’t remember you… I remember Nao mentioned that there’s one more girl… so you’re Mayu, right?” Jurina asked excited as a puppy. When Mayu looked the girl up and down, simply checking on her, that’s the impression Jurina left. For some reason Mayu couldn’t force herself to dislike it.  
  
“Yes…”, she opened her mouth to tell more but couldn’t decide on what else to say. Seeing Jurina in person left an impression. The more she looked at her face the more curiosity she felt. Actually right at this moment Mayu started to recall one of her dreams and she was 100% that Jurina was in it. But how is that possible if that’s the first time she saw the girl?  
  
“Nice to meet you. Am…aren’t you going to eat breakfast? Everyone’s in a dinning room, I’m sure of it”.   
  
Without asking for permission Jurina took Mayu hand and started dragging her while still chatting “I can’t remember anything about myself… isn’t that weird? I mean… they told me my name, age and that I got into an accident… but that’s all… even though I keep on asking questions there are no answers…this leaves me even more curious. How you got in here?” Jurina asked while looking back at Mayu expectancy.  
  
“I’m… it was long time ago… I don’t think about my past… future is more important”. Why this girl keeps questioning everything? Why can’t Mayu form a reasonable answer? Once again for the very first time in years Mayu started questioning herself and wondering how she actually got in here. Just like Jurina she only heard basic information from Sayaka.  
  
Jurina waved her hand with dismissal “pff… really? But only by knowing and accepting your past you can accept yourself.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think I heard it somewhere…maybe someone told me this? Though of course I can’t remember…I wish I can remember everything about myself… as soon as possible! Isn’t that exciting? How I lived before…was I ever in loved? How I got in here… is this a second opportunity of some sort or a curse… Do I have friends outside this place…”, Jurina got quiet after this remembering what Sayaka told her few days ago. “Well…if there’s no world left I probably don’t have friends…silly of me… but maybe I did before? I want to know everything! Don’t you?”  
  
Once again she looked back at Mayu with curious puppy expression. Mayu tried to take her hand back out of Jurina’s grip but didn’t use enough of force which was weird after all the training she did. “I don’t care about that… people are different. Not everyone walks around questioning the reason for their being”.  
  
Jurina instantly sensed annoyance in Mayu’s voice and turn around facing the girl but still not letting go “then tell me what you do instead”. Mayu was quick to retort but Jurina’s serious gaze stopped her for doing that.   
  
“Are you seriously asking me that?”  
  
“Why would I ask you if I wasn’t serious?” Jurina asked confusion written all over her face and that made Mayu give up.  
  
“Fine… I train. I want to develop my powers and that’s the only way I know how to do that.”  
  
“Oooh… you mean those superpowers that every whispers around… I even overheard Sayaka and Yui talking about it”, Jurina confessed with a proud smile.  
  
Mayu frowned “what did you hear?” and at the same time stopped herself angrily. Since when she cares about any of this stuff? “I don’t care. You don’t need to tell me…”  
  
“But I can… and we still have some time before reaching the dinning room”.  
  
“I don’t eat…with others”. Mayu also confessed saying the second part more quietly. She never felt ashamed of that. Actually, she couldn’t remember the time when she felt shame at all.  
  
“So? You will start today… what’s the big deal?”, Jurina started walking around and Mayu had no other choice but to follow here. On the other hand… she did have a choice. She could have stopped and went to her training room. That was the plan when she woke up. Train a little and when everyone left the kitchen go and eat an apple or something just to keep her moving. Since when she takes orders from others?  
  
Mayu was about to protest and stop in her tracks but Jurina started talking again and for some reason Mayu was curious to hear what the younger girl wanted to tell her.  
  
“Obviously you know everyone here better than I do… Most of my talks were with Sayaka when I questioned her and she didn’t give me clear answers… I don’t know why she told me to ask her everything and don’t mention anything to Yui when she couldn’t tell me anything at all. I mean she did tell me about other girls and you… but that’s not the point… you’re probably more curious about the conversation I mentioned, right? They had a discussion and didn’t notice me… actually the discussion about powers… You know Rena, right? We have the same last name but we’re not related or at least that’s what she told me. So… they talked about Rena’s powers”.  
  
Mayu stopped in her tracks with disbelief. She didn’t expect to hear anything interesting from Jurina’s speech but somehow she couldn’t force her legs to move “Rena? She developed her powers? Already? When?”  
  
“Oh… so after all you are curious?” Jurina teased the girl but looked a bit surprised when Mayu’s attitude changed completely.  
  
“What’s her powers? What can she do?”  
  
Jurina smiled awkwardly not sure if she really wants to answer now but for a change Mayu was the one who took and squeeze her hand while looking intensively even dangerously “what’s her powers, Jurina? What is it?”. Jurina even backed out a little.  
  
Right at the moment the girl they talked about walked out of her room. Rena looked at the scene and interfered without a second thought “everything’s alright, Jurina?”  
  
Rena looked down and their hands and decided that the sight was kind of weird. Jurina still held Mayu’s hand but barely, while Mayu squeezed her hand in kind of hurtful way.  
  
After the appearance of Rena, Mayu stepped back and let go of Jurina “I have to go…”, she turn around and walked very fast almost running away from the two Matsui girls.  
  
Jurina looked after Mayu with question in her eyes. “Didn’t they tell you that Mayu doesn’t like people and she can be… blunt”.  
  
Jurina shook her head but then stopped and wondered for few seconds “well maybe they mentioned it… I still decided to give it a try”.  
  
“Don’t bother… there’s nothing that she cares about”.  
  
“I think you’re wrong about that”. Jurina answered finally facing older Matsui and seriousness could have been read all over her face. Suddenly Rena remembered her last conversation with the girl and seemed aware about herself.  
  
Jurina smiled dorkly and took Rena’s hand now “Is Matsui Rena going to be my savior from now on? Not that I need saving… but its still cute. Let’s go have breakfast!”, she added excitedly as Rena (just like Mayu before) didn’t manage to fight back Jurina just letting herself being dragged.


	4. Curiosity (Part 2)

After locking herself in the training room Mayu finally managed to control her breathing. For few seconds it felt as if she might collapse but she concentrated on the task ahead. She stared at the wall for more than five minutes and felt her energy coming back. She still tried to understand what caused such a rush of emotions. It was unlikely for her.  
  
 _What’s wrong with me? I need to concentrate and train… I need to develop my powers… but maybe that’s too late already? Apparently Rena already has hers. When? How could I miss this? Does everyone knows about this already? What her power could even be? I keep on training everyday restlessly… she doesn’t care about hers. Why she’s the one who gets to have them? That dream last night… what was it? Rena was in it… I’m sure of that… but Jurina was there also… I haven’t even seen her face before… how is that possible?_  
  
These thoughts kept on repeating in Mayu’s mind for the past week. All it took — one conversation with Jurina. Mayu didn’t get a change to repeat their conversation because Rena was looking at her like a Jurina‘s personal bodyguard from afar.  
  
Its not like Mayu actually thoughts of going to Jurina when there were people around and the truth was… she was always surrounded by other girls. Well there weren’t that much of them but somehow Nao was always around, as well as, Oba because those two were together. Even Rino and Rie who didn’t even talk.   
  
Mayu noticed that Rena kept her distance but she still walked around more often than she used to. That one time when Mayu actually considered walking to the girl somehow Rena sensed it and Sayaka was already by her side. Of course from a side it looked like just innocent conversation but Mayu knew that those two don’t just ‘chat’.  
  
Just like many times before Mayu chose to lock herself in a training room and forget about those two: both Rena and Jurina.  
  
Also, she still kept on forgetting her dreams in the morning, get annoyed about it, tried to exhaust both her mind and body with intense training and repeated the circle as nothing changed.   
  
 _Maybe I’m just restless because I still don’t know about Rena’s powers? No one is talking about it so they probably don’t know either… I didn’t notice Jurina talking with others about the conversation she overheard between Sayaka and Yui either. Maybe there was no conversation at all and she just decided to annoy me after she heard from other girls how much I care about those powers?_  
  
Mayu tried to convince herself to keep this aside and forget about it for good but somehow didn’t manage to. After one more week, Mayu realized that she will have to talk with Jurina or she might go insane.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Two weeks and a month… I have been in this place for this long… actually almost three months... but what’s the difference between sleep and unknown? When I slept there was nothing that I cared about. Now I want to learn about myself… how was I? who am I? why am I here? The more time I spend here the more questions I have. Do I have clear answers? Not even one.   
  
Every time I ask something, Sayaka tells me that she can’t tell me or that I will remember it eventually. I tried asking Rena the same questions but she just shrugged her shoulders confessing that she has no idea. Sayaka warned me that I shouldn’t ask any of these question Yui. I don’t know why but for some reason I didn’t. Whenever Yui is walking around I feel somewhat uncomfortable. I am still trying to figure out the reason for it. But just because I can’t ask her…or because I don’t get clear answers doesn’t mean that I don’t ask anything.   
  
I asked everyone around her what they know about their life before but everyone tenses up and couldn’t answer properly. Even Mayu who for some reason everyone chose to avoid talked something about focusing on the future and wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. But I know that they keep wondering now too… how can’t they not? It took me two weeks to realize that no one actually knows how they got in this place. Only Yui and Sayaka do. Probably. I don’t know much about those two. But it appears that they are in control here. The two that took the top. I know it sounds weird but isn’t that the truth?   
  
I can sense that Rena avoids me a little bit. Probably because of my comment about her talking to me while I was sleeping. I know she believes that I remember everything and who knows what the girl has told me. Maybe all her secrets?   
  
Honestly, the only thing I remember was that time when she touched me and healed me. I understood this after overhearing Yui and Sayaka conversation like a week ago. After Mayu’s weird reaction I decided not to tell about this to anyone anymore… maybe they’re all obsessed with this thing called powers that are still hard for me to understand. I mean… somehow I know what superpowers are. Heroes have they…like superman? I can’t remember who am I…but I remember comics… how ironic is that? But back to Yui and Sayaka conversation…  
  
I just step out of my room when I noticed them walking in a room next door. They haven’t noticed me and haven’t closed the doors properly. I’m quite curious so of course I hoped that maybe they will talk about me and tell me who the hell I am. Knowing just your name is not enough. Instead I heard them discussing my ‘savior’ or at least that’s how I jokingly call Rena.  
  
“How did you realize it?” Sayaka questioned. I heard here voice every day, whenever I asked a question and she couldn’t tell anything to me, so I remembered it clearly.  
  
“It wasn’t that hard…I wish you have told me though.”  
  
“We don’t share every detail of our lives”, Sayaka commented bitterly.  
  
I heard Yui snickering and her voice became colder. She hasn’t used it around me. “Well… that’s different. Also, I’m hurt… you don’t share everything with me? What other secrets you have then? Will I have to find out about all of them eventually or you can just bluntly tell me? I’m not very patient person”.  
  
“I’m aware of it… but that’s all. Rena hasn’t realized about her powers herself yet. I think there’s time for everything”.  
  
“Healing people… that’s impressive. So unselfish… I knew that our Rena is a good one… but you haven’t considered one thing, have you?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Yukirin… what if she could heal her the same way she helped out little Matsui to wake up? Let’s face it… there was 10% chance that she could wake up… we just never discussed it because we had hope. But know… she’s as alive as anyone here”.   
  
“We just found out about Rena’s powers and she’s not aware of it. We agreed from the start that we will let them realize their powers first… and who knows what effect it might have on Yuki… actually on both of them. Do you want to lose two or our soldiers? Or I don’t even know how to call them anymore”.  
   
I couldn’t hear more as I had to rush back into my room after noticing Minarun and Nao walking this way while chatting about something. Luckily for me they were so engrossed in their conversation that they haven’t noticed me. I knew I heard something that I shouldn’t have… so I haven’t mentioned any of this to Rena… I mean she has the right to find out about this herself… right? I just wish I hadn’t blurted out it out loud to Mayu. I felt like I can trust her and didn’t think before opening my mouth. I know she might question me… I noticed her stare… I will have to face the girl eventually. Maybe sooner is better than later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters & their powers:
> 
> Matsui Jurina - unknown
> 
> Matsui Rena - Healing (user can restore bionic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed).
> 
> Watanabe Mayu - Enchanted Endurance (user can operate on a lower power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thrist, and strong urges to sleep).
> 
> Yokoyama Yui - Emotion Manipulation (user can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. 
> 
> Furuhata Nao - Telekinesis (User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind)
> 
> Oba Mina - unknown
> 
> Kashiwagi Yuki - unknown
> 
> Yamamoto Sayaka - Energy Detection (user can sense the presence of energy, whether they are electromagnetic (magnetic/infrared), poisonous, magical, spiritual, etc. and possibly gain detailed understanding about the energy they are sensing, including the amount/size of energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden. This way recognizing other people superpowers).
> 
> Kitahara Rie & Sashihara Rino - Telepathy (users can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Only words between the two).


	5. While You Were Sleeping

Two Months Ago  
  
  
One minute all the girls were calmly going around their daily routines, right after that panic settled when they heard very loud sirens that made them cover their ears and look at each other with confusion. No questions were asked but soon Sayaka and Yui carried a new girl inside the facility. The loud sounds carried on and they rushed to the room leaving everyone behind. Most importantly, leaving all the girls questioning what this means.  
  
Few hours later even Rena couldn’t hide her curiosity and cornered Sayaka right at the moment when girl step out of the room. “Who is she?”  
  
“Someone we have just saved…she’s barely holding on so we don’t know if the girl is going to survive the crash… Yui practically forced her into coma because that’s the only way how we could save her life.”  
  
“You have told me that there’s no one else alive… how did you came across, this girl? Do you know who is she?”  
  
“We are finding everything out. I told you as much as I know. Don’t go around talking about it, Rena. That’s a serious matter. Also, we checked on this girl when we were outside, she’s harmless.. we’re not sure but its possible that she has been effected the same way like all of us had… she probably has powers as well”.  
  
Rena had no choice but to give up. Only for this moment… but she couldn’t wait to find out more about the new girl.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Everyone spend two days questioning what is happening. Yokoyama Yui didn’t leave the girl’s room for all that time and Sayaka went outside only for couple of times. Both of those times she avoided Rena as she was the only who got some sort of privilege to get answers out of Sayaka.  
  
On third day Sayaka accidentally bumped into Rena and had no choice but to talk about this situation at least a little bit.  
  
“I can tell you what I know but you can’t go around talking about this with other girls… I know that everyone keeps questioning you and they even try to meet with me. Of course they won’t ask me anything because they know that I’m not gonna tell them…but in your case… they had some answers from you before… don’t do that now or I will know”.  
  
Rena looked around considering this for few seconds. She knew that Nao will not leave her in peace, the girl was running after her like a puppy. Actually, Nao was the only one so curios… others got used to the fact that if something important happens… no one will give them any answers.  
  
“Fine…I will keep this to myself if you tell me why that’s such a secret”.  
  
“We’re not sure if we’re going to be able to save her life… if not…you kept the secret of Yukirin’s case for this long… I trust you do the same again”.  
  
Rena nod without being able to hide her curiosity. Rarely she showed such interest into anything that’s going around her. Of course, you couldn’t compare her with Mayu who didn’t care at all. Even hearing about a mysterious girl that was fighting for her life she continued on with her daily routines and kept on training.  
  
Everyone around Mayu weren’t surprised though because that’s how Watanabe reacted to everything. They guessed that even if someone died she probably spend some minutes thinking about it and then disappear once again locking herself in the training room. Who knows if the girls were wrong or right about it.  
  
“All we know for now is that the girl’s name is Jurina… Matsui Jurina. She’s 18 years old. She got in a car accident. We think that maybe she was running away from someone as the last survivor and smashed her car down the cliff. We were checking the perimeters and noticed the car. She’s lucky to be alive now… if we checked it next day… well I doubt we could have helped her”.  
  
“and she’s in coma now?”  
  
“Yes… that’s the only thing keeping her alive. I will have to check on this girl because there’s nothing else we can do… we’re just hoping to notice some changes after some time”.  
  
“Why do you think she also has powers if you know nothing about, Jurina?”  
  
“Normal human being wouldn’t have survived the crash… she’s in horrible condition but her body keeps on fighting… we believe that only someone like us could have such a strong fighting spirit”.  
  
“All you’re planning on doing is… checking on her every day? Does Yokoyama thinks the same? I mean… I know she always takes things into her own hands”.  
  
“She has only told me to check on the girl every day and tell her if there’s going to be some progress…I don’t think she has much hope about whole situation… if you would ask me personally… saving Jurina was pointless… there’s no way the girl could actually wake up… I think she will stay in coma”  
  
The conversation would have ended at this point if not Sayaka’s next question “by the way… I know you’re always willing to help out… some days I might be too busy to check on Jurina, could you do that instead?”  
  
Rena opened her mouth to agree but stop instantly realizing that she can get something out of this situation “if you let me to check on Yukirin for at least few minutes a day… I can spend even all day by that girl’s – Jurina‘s side”.  
  
“I see what I can do”, Sayaka commented seriously, not very happy about Rena’s requirements but ready to agree with some of it while needing someone to help her out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sayanee asked me to help out couple of days later. I can’t complain I had enough on my mind. I don’t like hiding things from others and especially lying so I tried avoiding Nao for some time. Luckily for me, the girl in question had her own issues after getting into a fight with Minarun.  
  
Those two kept on this game for as long as I can remember. Nao did something out ordinary or said something that annoyed Mina, later on older girl avoided her or even announcement that their friendship is over. Couple of days later they were on good terms again.  
  
For the very first time I went to visit younger Matsui. I guess I can call her like that because we share the same last name. She slept soundlessly but looked beautiful. It instantly made me think about sleeping beauty. You know a fairy tale where prince came and kissed sleeping beauty and after that the girl woke up.  
  
I had no intention on kissing a stranger, just her whole position, situation in which she was at the moment and her beauty reminded me that fairytale.  
  
For some reason after closing the doors and walking to Jurina’s bed I felt calmness overwhelming my senses. I looked at her hand and wondered if I should take it…. like people in the movies do while they visit someone at the hospital. I fought the urge and settled down for simply sitting and looking at the girl. I had enough of time to study Jurina’s face.  
  
Almost every day Sayanee would ask me to go and check on the girl. Soon I found myself waiting for those few hours a day that I can spend calmly in that room.  
  
At first I hadn’t thought of talking but it can get quite lonely sitting next to someone who only sleeps. I knew I can’t get any answer from Jurina… but Sayanee implied that there’s very little hope that the girl might ever wake up… I can tell her my thoughts and secrets without having to worry about the judgement or her blabbing out about this to others later. That’s how one day I have just started speaking.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Without knowing about it Jurina heard most of my stories. At first I only told her about my day… days here where pretty boring and lonely. Stories of that ended quickly.  
  
Later on, I started confessing about my fears and worries:  
  
 _“You know… I got here in the same manner that you did… I don’t remember much… I know I was running away from someone… I fell from the bridge… Sayanee found me on the ground… I hit my head on a rock. I wasn’t in such bad condition like you are… but you keep on fighting, don’t you?”_  
  
 _“I wonder if Yukirin is ever getting better… I don’t know who is in worse condition… her or you? Both of you don’t really realize what is happening…so somehow… you know the saying — you’re in this together”._  
  
 _“We have the same last name… I don’t think we’re related. You can’t trust anyone here completely… but I trust Sayanee to a great deal. She’s the only one who tells me something. I know I should be cautions around Yui. Somehow she makes me feel uncomfortable… I don’t think that others think differently… maybe you would think differently if you wake me? Will you ever wake up?”_  
  
 _“I think I sometimes remember my past…I can’t be sure… when I first got here they told me that I will remember everything eventually…somehow I still haven‘t… how many years have I been here? I’m not even sure… no one counts days in this place… we don’t have a calendar. Our days becomes weeks, months, years… No one talks about this… I don’t know their circumstances but I wonder… would they want to find out the truth about their old selves?”_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
For two months I had someone that I confide in. Someone that I told everything that bothered me. I asked all the questions that I didn’t get my answers to. I can’t lie… it helped me a lot.  
  
I even wished that I could carry on like that… but Jurina woke up. I don’t know if disappointment could have been noticed in my face or heard in my voice. Sayanee questioned it few times.  
  
I am glad for the girl. She survived this. No one expected it… but that emptiness crept back into my soul… once again. I don’t have someone to talk to. Someone to hear me about…  
  
Also, Jurina keeps suggestively telling me that she remembers what I have told her. I didn’t plan some revolution so I don’t think that would get me in trouble… still that leaves me worried.  
  
I am reserved around her. I wish she won’t start telling about my life to others. She doesn’t seem a type but… the truth is… I know nothing about Matsui Jurina. No one does…


	6. Training Sessions

Mayu couldn’t believe that Sayaka forced her to do something like this. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Sayaka told this to Rena. Facing the facts… it should be pointed out that Rena does everything that Sayaka tells her to do. Mayu sometimes caught herself wondering what could be the reason.  
  
There should be a reason, right? Why would you go around doing someone else errands? Either way, every single time Mayu blocked these thoughts not interested in Rena’s reasons. Trying to stay away from everyone else problems.  
  
But Sayaka telling her that from now on she will have to train with Jurina is not something that Watanabe girl expected. Yes, before this announcement Mayu told herself that she needs to talk with the girl just to get answers about Rena’s power. But training with her every day is completely different story.  
  
“Good morning, Mayu” the girl greeted her cheerfully and walked inside the training room without asking for permission. “Oh… its better than I expected… actually I didn’t expect much at all… I don’t even understand the reason for training… its not like there’s someone from whom I need to protect myself”.  
  
“There might be”, Watanabe answered coldly, not hiding the fact that she’s not happy about this current situation and closed the doors. For few seconds Mayu caught herself wondering if she should lock it.  
  
Maybe not… not anymore… she locked them only because she wanted to be here alone. But she had to accept the truth that she has lost this privilege.  
  
“Do you know anything about fighting?”  
  
“Going straight to the point?”, Jurina questioned while running around the room. “Oh…its spacious but…somehow feels lonely… no windows… wait what are you suppose to train on?” Matsui questioned noticing that there are no fitness equipment.  
  
Without giving a warning Mayu jumped on the girl surprised that Jurina actually dodged her punch. Mayu stood up straight while looking at Jurina from the corner of her eye “does that answer your question?”  
  
“I think I get the point”, younger Matsui smirked while getting in fight position. She had no idea why the thought of some fighting and training actually excited her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rino and Rie sat in their usual position. While Minarun and Nao discussed some of their issues in front of them girls were in a world of their own communicating through mind reading as they usually did. Both of them were also aware of the fact they haven’t even talked out loud yet. It didn’t seem to stop from speaking their mind.  
  
Rino: “How many days?”  
  
Rie: “Two or three… I think that’s the third day… let’s hope Mayu won’t make Jurina one more training junkie”  
  
Rino: “Hell no… its enough that we have one of those. Though Jurina spends quite a lot of time there”  
  
Rie: “Yeah… while Rena is lurking around the dinning room like there is no tomorrow. Do you think she’s affected by this? Apparently she was by the girl’s side when she woke up so…”  
  
Rino: “So? Sometimes I’m by your side when you wake up… that doesn’t make us soulmates”  
  
Rie stopped communicating with Rino with raised eyebrows and looked at the girl with disapproval of her comment.  
  
“What?” Rino asked still with in her mind after not hearing Rie’s answer for couple of seconds and finally looked back at the girl.  
  
Rino: “Really? You are pissed off?”  
  
Rino: “Rie…come on… that’s childish…”  
  
Rino: “Pleeease… its really lonely without you in my mind”  
  
The girl leaned in closer with a friendly smile plastered on her face. Rie sigh because of this scene but had to give up.  
  
Rie: “What do you think these two are arguing about?” pointing her hand and Nao and Mina who didn’t notice the gesture too engrossed in their conversation.  
  
Rino: “I think that’s just a form of communication… its not like they ever talk in a normal human way”.  
  
Rie: “We don’t talk in normal human way either…”  
  
Rino: “Yes, but… still…oh… look Jurina’s walking out. She seems tired, right?”  
  
Rie: “Wouldn’t you be? Training with Mayu probably exhausts her to the point where only sleep stays on her mind. I mean she spend less time around us in these two days”.  
  
Rino: “You talk like you have any experience with that”.  
  
Rie: “Just guessing”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
I finally catch up with Sayaka after one of girl’s check ups. Even though Sayanee managed to avoid me for few days she couldn’t hide forever and had to face me sooner or later.  
  
“I can’t read your mind… but I’m pretty sure I know what you’re about to say” Sayanee commented while facing me.  
  
“I don’t have what to say… all I want to know is your reasoning for this… Mayu’s is already obsessed with her training… I just don’t get the point of getting Jurina involved in it… I think everyone would agree that we don’t need one more person who cares only about powers”.  
  
“That’s the thing, Rena… Jurina doesn’t care about powers at all. Especially, she has no interest in her own and that’s good balance for Mayu. She needs to spend time with someone who sees the world in completely opposite way than she does”.  
  
I see Sayanee’s point but didn’t want to agree with it. For some reason I felt protective, you can even say — overprotective over Jurina.  
  
“I don’t see how this could help Jurina in any way…actually, Mayu is bad influence”  
  
“You shouldn’t worry that much”, Sayanee commented with a smirk. This girl likes pointing out the facts that are already evident for me. Especially those that I try to avoid.  
  
“Does Yui even know about it?” I questioned guessing that Sayanee kept this little secret for herself. From the girl’s expression I understood that I was right.  
  
“She will find out eventually… she’s too busy at the moment to care about our daily routines”  
  
“I haven’t noticed her around for couple days… when that happens everyone starts wondering where she could have disappeared…I mean there is no world left, right?”  
  
“Maybe you should ask Yokoyama. She’s the only one who can answer you these questions”. Sayanee commented coldly and I knew I had lost her on this one.  
  
“Can I at least go and see Yukirin? Its easier when Yui is not around”, I practically begged hoping that I haven’t pissed of Sayanee enough for the girl to turn down my request.  
  
“Well… fine… but shortly. We don’t need Jurina seeing you again and getting suspicious. That girl is too curious for her own good… we’re lucky she didn’t think of following inside and just waited by the doors”.  
  
Rena recalled the incident which happened few days before Jurina started training with Mayu. Younger Matsui decided to follow Rena while she went to see how’s Yukirin doing. Luckily Jurina just stood outside and didn’t come in. If she had Rena wouldn’t have known how to explain the situation.  
  
After walking out of the room Rena faced Jurina and came up with lame excuse that there are just some of her old stuff because she used to live in the room. She was lucky enough that Jurina didn’t see the code that was required if you wanted to open the doors.  
  
“I will be more careful from now on… I have never thought that any of the girls might try to follow me…”  
  
“No one did… before Jurina. So don’t make me regret these decisions of letting you see Yukirin.” Sayanee scolded me in a way she alone knew how to. In a way that always made me feel guilty.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
I have been training with Mayu for the last three days. I can’t lie I have learnt a lot but I’m pretty sure I taught her something in return. For example, she finally shows me her ‘good’ side and smiles.  
  
Its not a full blown smile, its almost invisible and she barely raised her lips corners but still a progress.  
  
In my case I have learnt that she can be playful even in intense training session. Surprisingly a girl that avoids everyone can crack a joke.  
  
She hasn’t asked me about Rena or her powers again. I waited for this at first. Our last conversation about Rena was intense. Maybe that’s why Mayu avoided it. Not to make it awkward. If I am being honest I was thankful for that.  
  
Mayu keeps training for hours. I don’t know where her stamina comes from. I find her early in the morning and I’m the first one leaving the place. Just like before she avoids all the other girls but says at least few words if we accidently bump into each other in the corridor. Let’s call this making progress in the right direction.  
  
I don’t even know why I want to have good relationship with her. Something invisible is pulling me closer to the girl.  
  
During another of our training sessions we heard a loud scream and it feels like the floor just moved. Couldn’t be an earthquake right? It would last longer but it took just few seconds.  
  
Immediately we stop whatever we were doing and stare at each other with same question written all over our faces. ‘What the hell just happened’.  
  
Without waiting for some reaction we head out of the room to find out the truth and the responsible person.


	7. Telekinesis and Healing

Jurina and Mayu ran out into the corridor as fast as they could witnessing the scene at hand. Actually, unexpectedly one of them even got involved in it.  
  
Nao’s powers where just showing up and that’s why the floor was moving. The girl tried to move a pencil but it ended up in something way bigger. Maybe the fact that she has been arguing with Minarun when that happened had some influence in this situation.  
  
Nao tried to direct her powers somewhere away from people surrounding her but noticed Jurina only at the last moment so her powers swing at her with all force. Younger Matsui flied back banging her head in the wall behind.  
  
Without a doubt everyone soon started panicking. Mayu glaring at Nao because of appearance of her powers and because of hurting her training companion. Some blood stayed on the wall behind Jurina so everyone also realized that she crashed in a painful manner.  
  
Jurina just squeezed her eyes really hard trying not to gave out all her torn feeling and sitting on the ground with quiet “ouch”.  
  
After hearing all the commotions Rena who spend time with Sayanee before, ran to the corridor and saw only the end of the scene. Though yes… she also so Jurina flying to the wall behind and felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
Everyone panicked, especially Nao so Rena used this as an opportunity to check on Jurina, looking worriedly and touching the back of her head looking for injuries. There has been more blood pouring and older Matsui immediately covered it with her hand while looking around in shock “I think we need some bandage…something. NOW!”  
  
She commanded because no one did anything and Matsui didn’t want to waste any minute with Jurina still wincing from pain.  
  
While Rena looked around looking for something but keeping her hand on Jurina she hasn’t noticed her own hand glowing. But Mayu did… she hasn’t left Jurina side from the start so she witnessed the scene from the front row.  
  
Without a warning Jurina just stopped wincing in pain “I don’t think it hurts anymore…”  
  
Rena turn back at the girl and whispered in calming manner “you’re in shock”  
  
“No…it doesn’t hurt…really”. Jurina commented without a sign of pain on her face.  
  
As Rena stared back at her confused Mayu drew Rena’s hand away from Jurina leaning in to check on younger girl head. No sign of wound. Just some grumous blood. “How is it possi…?” she started question but couldn’t finish her sentence because of surprise and realization.  
  
Actually, the realization that everyone in this room (and corridor) had. Nao and Rena’s powers finally showed up and with a full force.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
In the past two days both Rena and Nao had to do a lot of tests, also attend more than one interview with both Yokoyama and Sayaka.  
  
I haven’t seen my ‘savior’ for few days realizing that I can finally thank her for waking me up and for helping out right now.  
  
I also realized that I should probably give Rena some space, she seemed way too confused and shocked after finding out of what she just did. Minarun mentioned that Rena didn’t even want any powers and while others trained a lot she didn’t try anything at all.  
  
Maybe the thoughts of super human powers scared her. Let’s face it… they keep telling me that I probably will have powers as well… how can they just appear out of thin air? I would be in panic just like Rena.  
  
Mayu decided that its a good time to start avoiding me as well. I’m not sure if she using this time because both Yokoyama and Sayaka don’t care about as at the moment too concentrated on those too, but Mayu is certainly doing a good job. She even locked training room few times before. Maybe she stayed there all night as I come to the room really early. I have no idea.  
  
I decided to check this theory visiting her room. Since now her room was off limits for me (and let’s face it — to everyone) but I decided to give it a try if that’s the only way I could meet her. Also, I got quite bored as no one else did anything in this place.  
  
I caught Mayu off guard, I think she has just woken up and unexpectedly she grabbed both of my hands looking at me intensively “don’t jump”.  
  
“What?” I asked without hiding confusion as she still seemed somewhere far away. I noticed how Mayu’s expression changed in front of my eyes. From fear to confusion, from confusion to shock, from shock to anger.  
  
“What are you doing in my room?”  
  
“I…” Mayu let go of my hands while glaring at me judgmentally.  
  
“What did you mean… don’t jump?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” she rise up from the bed putting on a sweater and asking in a cold tone “you got bored because Rena is not around and decided to check on me?”  
  
“No..yes..no…well not exactly… I mean… I am bored… no one do here anything… but you kept avoiding me so I decided to find out the reason…I thought we were making some progress… or you just pissed off because two of your rivals got their powers sooner than you?”  
  
“No…I’m on cloud nine than those two did while I’m..who’s working the hardest here…still don’t have it… I’m beyond happy! It must feel good to know that Rena could run and heal you whenever you wound yourself…right?”  
  
“Am…I’m thankful…but I don’t know what you’re implying”.  
  
Mayu sigh annoyed “whatever…it doesn’t matter. Just don’t come to my room. I really don’t want to wake up every morning with someone staring at me”.  
  
I had to bit my lip feeling a bit guilty. I expected similar reaction but still hoped for the best. “Can I at least continue training with you? At least I have something to do…”  
  
“You can do whatever you want”, once again Mayu deadpanned ready to leave the room. I only sigh defeated but hopeful and followed her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“So you’re not angry or annoyed that I got Jurina to train with Mayu?”  
  
Yokoyama shrugged her shoulders and as usual don’t show much. As for someone who could influence or control feelings and emotions — she wasn’t the type to show a lot of her own emotions. “I understand your reasoning… they can balance each other. Also, that’s the least of our problems”.  
  
“We have problems?” Yamamoto questioned while sitting in front of Yokoyama.  
  
“Well…we have Nao who wanted her powers but is now panicking like that’s the end of the world and we have Rena… who didn’t want her powers… so obviously she’s also panicking for that same manner. Also… I think there are more issues at hand, don’t you think so, Sayanee?”  
  
Sayaka thought for a moment considering it but finally addressed the issue “Rena is already considering trying to ‘save’ Yukirin and heal her. Its not like you could heal the girl from her powers…and who knows what would happened if she touched her. Your theory that this kind of reaction from touch is only directed at human’s is not confirmed”.  
  
“Why should we worry if Rena doesn’t get to see, Kashiwagi?” Yokoyama questioned while raising her eyebrows and returning Sayanee’s stare with more intensity just proving that nothing happens here without her knowledge of it.  
  
Sayaka bit her lip averting her eyes. Yokoyama stood up from her chair walking around the table and putting a hand on Sayaka’s shoulder “I will handle it. No need to worry, Sayanee”. She squeezed lightly with a bitter smile. “Now you can leave…”  
  
Instinctively Sayaka stood up and turn around leaving the room and closing the doors behind herself. Only when she was on the other side the girl cursed realizing that once again Yokoyama used powers on her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Mayu stopped her car in the middle of the road at the same second she saw the girl standing on the edge of a bridge almost jumping. So instead Mayu jumped out of her own car and after few seconds run closer with her hands in the air — kind of calming position “hey, miss! Hey!” trying to get this girl’s attention and of course thinking of a way how to talk her out of it, or at least win enough time until she could sneak up and catch her._  
  
 _Jurina turned her head in Mayu direction looking at her very shortly, even sharing a small smile and turned back at the scene jumping down without second thought or any visible fear. Mayu eyes got wider with disbelief “you got to be..!” without ending her thought she ran to the edge and looked down seeing how Jurina splashed into water.Mayu delayed her crazy decision only for a second and climbed over the railing jumping right after her._  
  
Like many mornings before Mayu woke up in cold sweat. But for the first time in years remembering every second of her dream.


	8. Dreams or Reality?

_Jurina opened her eyes which was quite a challenge. She did that while laying in a hospital bed._  
  
Firstly Jurina looked around seeing the white walls, a little bit confused and trying to remember where she could be. Soon realization hit her when she remembered jumping of that bridge and turned her head now noticing someone else head on the edge of her bed.  
  
She squinted her eyes more confused than ever.  
  
Mayu felt some movements and raised her sleepy head not very high but that she can see the girl that supposed to be sleeping.  
  
One more time Jurina looked around until looking back at Mayu curious “am..excuse me…who are you?”  
  
Mayu straightened herself and smiled “someone who was crazy enough to jump after you”.  
  
Jurina stared right back at her giving herself time to think and recognizing Mayu. After that her mouth turned in a shape of *o* with acknowledgment.  
  
“I’m Mayu by the way”, she added because Jurina still didn’t say anything and stretched her hand “nice to meet you”.  
  
Jurina took her hand still looking curiously “am… you do realize that..well…I’m not gonna thank you.I mean…what you did was really brave…but I wanted to die..you didn’t do me any favors”.  
  
Mayu still smiled though Jurina just confirmed her guess about attempted suicide and squeezed her hand gently “well…than I guess we will have to change this want of yours”.  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes surprised, probably that wasn't the answer she was waiting to hear, but she couldn't hide curiosity from her face or even a little bit brighter shining eyes.  
  
Mayu woke up again, this felt like continuation of the previous dream. She remembered every detail of it… even the smell of that hospital room. She could still feel herself in the water, dragging Jurina to the shore.  
  
All this new information knocked Mayu out of balance. She was the first one to accept the reality of this life. She never thought about her past. But is it possible that Jurina has been apart of her life before… that made no sense.  
  
Another thing that surprised Mayu with this dream… despite the fact that she could feel and even smell everything, it looked like was watching the scene from a side. Just like sitting in front of TV and choosing which drama to watch.  
  
For the very first time while she has been here Mayu realized that she should talk with someone about it… but choosing a person might be difficult…  
  
If this was a comedy, you would got a chance to see a lighting bold over Mayu’s head as she decided to whom she’s going to tell her little secret.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Rino: “What is happening?”  
  
Rie: “I have no idea”.  
  
Mayu sat in front of the two while speaking her mind “I know that I never remembered my dreams before… it started annoying me at some point… but now… its like some episodes…I wonder if they have to do something with each other… well probably… but if that’s true?”  
  
Rino: “Is she expecting an answer?”  
  
Rie: “No! I mean…I don’t think so? I think she’s looking somewhere between the two of us…maybe at the wall”  
  
Rino: “YES! So I’m not the only one who noticed it!”  
  
Without waiting for comments, just like Rino and Rie guested, Mayu continued “but I mean…would I really jump after someone from a bridge? That’s a bit extreme…”  
  
Rino: “What bridge? Do you think she would notice if we stood up and left?”  
  
Rie: “eh… let’s just sit for one minute… haven’t you notice how much she trains… we might get our ass kicked if… you know”  
  
Rino: “Right! I see your point!”  
  
Mayu ignored Rie and Rino shortly glaring at each other and in that way sharing their thoughts. “I mean…do you even remember how we got in this place? Maybe we have some history… maybe some of us even met in the past? No… that’s crazy. My mind is probably just playing some sick games with me… also my dreams mix up together…even training isn’t helping as much as before… I still continue on thinking about it”.  
  
Mayu kept quiet for few seconds while staring down at her own hands and suddenly looked up surprising the two girls in front of her “you two have powers, don’t you?”  
  
Rino: “she’s onto us!”  
  
Rie: “how? That’s not…no no…”  
  
Mayu pointed her finger at Rino and then Rie “I haven’t heard neither of you speak a word out! Not to others but also… you haven’t talked between each other and you keep on stealing glances at each other! Don’t tell me I just found out your secret!”  
  
Rie: “Shh…don’t breath that loudly”  
  
Rino: “I think that’s you”  
  
Rie: “that’s certainty not me. It looks like you’re about to faint!”  
  
Rino: “I’m fine! I…think…”  
  
Mayu looked around if no ones is walking pass the three of them and leaned forward “can you read minds?”  
  
“Wait no…I don’t think you can read everyone’s mind… I’m pretty sure that Yokoyama’s thoughts are dangerous so you wouldn’t have managed to stay quiet… maybe you can read only each others mind?”  
  
Rino: “I’m going down…”.  
  
Without any other warning Rino fainted while Rie looked at Mayu wide eyed. Watanabe Mayu nod to herself with confirmation “I knew there’s something fishy going on here… don’t look at me like that… I’m not going to tell others… what would I win with that? Two more girls have their powers while I’m still unsure about mine…”  
  
Mayu stood up while looking from Rino to Rie one more time “but maybe you should take care of that one”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Mayu’s dream kept on continuing and repeating. As she mentioned before… sometimes they got mix up. She was pretty sure that she had even seen Rena in some of them… but those scenes were so unclear that she didn’t get her confirmation.  
  
The dream of Jurina jumping of a bridge and waking up in a hospital was the clearest one. Maybe that’s why it was the only dream Mayu kept on thinking about.  
  
Despite everything and all her questions… Mayu kept her dreams to herself (except her conversation with Rino and Rie). She had tried to convince those too that she’s not planning on telling about it to anyone else, but despite her tries Rino and Rie still looked scarcely in her direction whenever Mayu walked out of her room or training room.  
  
“You’re not blocking my punches” Jurina wined a bit annoyed as it seemed that Mayu kept on giving up to younger girl.  
  
“I got distracted”  
  
“Yeah…you get distracted every few minutes… how can you keep on training like that? I don’t think I could learn anything new… also Rena just disappeared in thin air…”  
  
“Don’t worry…your precious Matsui will appear sooner or later”  
  
“Why you always comment like that?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like you’re jealous” Jurina questioned while stopping her movements and looking at Mayu curiosity.  
  
Because of Mayu’s silence Jurina added carefully. “I mean… I get it… I’m kind of close with Rena… well she saved my life once…and healed me that other time… Nao keeps apologizing whenever I see the girl… I don’t know how many times I will have to repeat that I forgive her and its not big deal… and you knew Rena for longer…”  
  
“Wait…what are you implying?”  
  
“I mean…I don’t know… maybe you like Rena so you’re bit jealous? Last time you mentioned something about her healing me… it seemed that annoyed you a bit… like if I weren’t in the picture your relationship would be better…or something like that… I mean… that’s what I thought”.  
  
“Seriously? Rena is the last person in this place that I could like. I would rather have a threesome with RinoRie”. Mayu rolled her eyes and added “I can’t believe I have just said that…”  
  
Jurina couldn’t stop her laughter because of comment as well. “I can actually imagine the scene in my head! I can’t imagine how you could convince them for such thing… but still”.  
  
“Shut up”, Mayu finally losen up at big and even shared a short smile. Because Jurina kept staring at her she added “and seriously… don’t overthink it. I don’t even like Rena…as a person”  
  
“Why?” Jurina asked a bit surprised.  
  
“I’m not sure…but I’m trying to figure that out”. Mayu commented more mysteriously… without a doubt having her dreams in mind.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Jurina?”  
  
“Reeenaaaa! Where have you been? I have missed you!” Jurina run to me and pull me in a hug. That’s not something I expected.  
  
For some time I tried to get used to the thought of my powers, the fact that I can heal someone. Obviously Yukirin crossed my mind many times… I know that makes no sense if I can only heal wounds… but what if it would have positive effect on that girl? I know I could find that out only by trying it… but at the same time it scares me a bit.  
  
“Why did you hide from us?” Jurina questioned honestly confused, releasing myself but still staring attentively.  
  
“I needed some time…to think”.  
  
“Oh…well that’s actually what I thought… but you have been gone for too long… almost two weeks! What if I had hurt myself again?” Jurina questioned raising her eyebrows in serious matter, as if even trying to make me feel guilty.  
  
“Well…you haven’t…and if something serious had happened Sayanee would have told me…I would have come running…even though I don’t actually know how I’m using these powers”.  
  
Jurina waved her hand in dismal “you will learn! No problem… okay…I have to confess something because I have been feeling a bit guilty lately… and considering the fact that you healed me two times”  
  
“Don’t need to mention that”  
  
“Okay okay… I will skip that part… so… you know how I teased you before about hearing you talk when I was in coma?”  
  
And here it comes…  
  
“Actually… I heard only your last words… but I’m not even sure if they were yours because Sayaka and Yokoyama was in my room some time before…so I also heard something out of their conversation”.  
  
“Well…I have already gathered that you haven’t heard anything”, I also confessed smiling shortly.  
  
“Oh?” Jurina seemed surprised so I explain immediately. “Its just…you haven’t mentioned any actual facts…so I guessed that maybe you’re just playing around”.  
  
“Well… there’s one more thing…” Jurina added with a pout and after my nod continued “I have heard Yokoyama and Sayaka conversation about your powers but I decided not to tell you…so you would find that out yourself…”  
  
“Oh…” I thought for few seconds but it didn’t seem like something that I should be angry about.  
  
Still we walked in silence for few minutes until I finally remember the latest news from Sayanee “by the way… the owner of this place is going to make a visit next week”  
  
“There is someone else? I thought…we’re all here…I mean..only us?”  
  
“No…there’s this girl, Shimazaki Haruka…or Paruru… that’s her nickname. This facility belongs to her… she visits VERY rarely… I think she’s making an exception because probably Yokoyama called her out… as our powers are appearing out of nowhere… she probably wants to check out the situation”.  
  
“Should I be worried?” Jurina asked with confusion written all over her face.  
  
I laugh shortly “No…she means no harm. Well, the two of you will have to share a conversation…I know she had talked with everyone who joined this place… but no need to worry…also still a lot can happen in a week”.  
  
Jurina thought for few seconds and relaxed “you’re right. Can we go eat dinner? I wouldn’t mind if you joined…you know… in case I cut myself accidentally or something ”.  
  
“Sure”, I had to give in smiling shortly and trying to hide my worries about my powers for the time being.


	9. Let's Be Friends So We Can Make Out

“I need a distraction”  
  
“Eh? What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean… I need a distraction from all those things repeatedly appearing inside my head” Mayu added stepping one step closer to the younger girl while Jurina looked back at her hesitantly.  
  
Before Jurina could ask what Mayu meant, the girl kissed her on the lips. At first forcefully, then softer probably because she felt Jurina giving in.  
  
As usual the two girls were training, Mayu got distracted more than once and was scowled by Matsui until she lashed out to the only possible distraction she could think of.  
  
That’s how it started at least. But didn’t end there. Jurina didn’t mind it as she has been feeling some sort of attraction to Mayu, even though she realized that its something that Watanabe does trying to escape her nightmares.  
  
At least that’s how the girl called those dreams that she had every night but never commented to others about. Jurina witnessed only that one scene where Mayu said “don’t jump” in her still sleepy state.  
  
She understood that Mayu has more emotional problems than she shows.  
  
Also, Rena hasn’t showed any interest in the situation when she accidentally walked in and saw Mayu and Jurina’s making out. Younger Matsui guessed that it only showed that Rena doesn’t care (or mind) their situation. Who knows if that’s a temporal or long term thing.  
  
After all, Jurina realized that she’s the closest person Mayu has in this place. In the outside, normal-every day life they could have been called as friends. Well maybe not at this exact moment… friends don’t go around kissing each other (maybe some friends do…but…) Still they were some sort of friends who also made out. As crazy at that sounded.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“What are doing her alone?” Jurina questioned while walking behind me and checking the desk. “Oh…is that bird… alive?” she questioned with worry in her voice while sitting next to me.  
  
I found this unlucky fellow not so long ago… at first I could feel his heart beat… very small but it was still alive. Unfortunately it just stopped… either from shock that someone pick it up or I found it too late.  
  
Jurina found me in a place where I liked to hide. Actually I hide here for almost two weeks before. A little garden inside the facility… obviously bigger animals couldn’t get inside but there were small cracks that’s why some birds fly inside time after time.  
  
Honestly, I hoped to keep this place a secret, Sayanee told me about it but I haven’t told others… but Jurina decided to follow me and found it. This girl and her detective skills scares me sometimes.  
  
“No…” I said with a sad smile and took my hands away from the poor bird. “I tried…but I guess I found it too late… I can’t bring someone that’s already dead to life… at least I have learn that…”  
  
“Oh…let’s have a funeral then”, Jurina added immediately while standing up and looking around. She noticed a small tree and pointed in that direction “perfect place, right?”  
  
I nod and followed her up. We actually had a small funeral, with digging a grave, putting the bird in…then burying it and standing above while looking down and saying our prayers.  
  
“The unlucky fellow is probably in better place now… not in this cage” Jurina commented a bit bitterly. I have learn that the girl still questioned the meaning of this place and she would rather leave it… if she actually had a choice to do that…I think she would be the first one running through those doors.  
  
We walked back to the table when I added a bit disappointed “they say you need to train on your powers…but its a little bit difficult to do. Nao can keep small things and practice with them… the only thing I had in these two weeks is this bird…”  
  
“Oh right…you can’t really do anything. Even Rino and Rie are training… I don’t know if they have some powers or…”  
  
“They do?”  
  
“Yeah… I have no idea how… but Mayu got them to train with her… I mean they have those training sessions after me… but Mayu hasn’t told me how she convinced them”.  
  
I think I stiffen a bit. Right…Mayu… the name I heard quite often lately. I wonder what is actually happening with them…and I don’t know if I have imagined things or Jurina asked my permission when I found them kissing.  
  
Obviously…I wanted to scream ‘NO’ but its not my place to decide with whom she can or can not be… so I kept quiet and try to force a smile whenever she keeps telling me tales about her and Mayu adventures. LIKE I CARE.  
  
“I have just thought of something!” Jurina commented excitedly, not noticing my uncomfortable state and standing up “I can help you out a little”.  
  
Before I could ask anything… or STOP her… Jurina hit the table with her hand. As hard as she could. I heard her quiet cry of pain “shit…okay… this actually hurt more than…ouch…” she jumped around a little bit while holding her hand close to tearing up.  
  
“What are you doing, IDIOT?” I also stood up immediately while grabbing her wounded hand. She managed to break her little finger.  
  
Jurina jumped a little nervously and rushing me to heal it while I tried to concentrate, block her words and any others sounds and gave my full attention to her hand.  
  
It took me way longer than last time (that time when I accidentally healed Jurina and found out about my powers) but when I look up at her finger it was in its place again.  
  
I hit younger girl on the head instead “are you crazy! Don’t every do that again!”  
  
“Ouch! Don’t hit me! I think I suffered enough” Jurina said while scratching her head and looking at me judgmentally. But after a moment or so smiled sheepishly “but you kind of trained! he he!”  
  
That’s how small children act. Eh…I hate the fact that I find this adorable. I hit Jurina on the head one more time. This reckless kiddo…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sayanee looked back at Mayu questioning “I don’t know if I can be much of a help…especially when you aren’t telling me anything”.  
  
Mayu sat in a chair in front of Sayaka’s desk and now shrugged her shoulders avoiding Sayaka’s gaze “I didn’t come her to discuss the details…I just want to know if there are some way I could remember anything that happens in my dreams… I hate the unknown”.  
  
“If I remember correctly…you were the only one not curios at all… about your life before getting her or other people” Sayanee commented right on spot.  
  
Mayu sigh finally meeting this girl gaze “well… maybe that changed a little or maybe I’m just annoyed. You’re suppose to help us out if we have some questions or problems, right? So how about you do your job?”  
  
Sayaka had to laugh at the comment, whispering quietly with a wonder “my job…if only…”  
  
The girl seemed lost in her thought but finally answered to the inpatient Mayu “I can give you an advice… you said everything starts messing up in your dreams and you can’t understand 80% of it. Try to concentrate on one dream and actually be in that moment… block everything else… I know there are always people around and now even training room is usually occupied by someone… so you can use my room sometimes when you need to get away”.  
  
Mayu squinted her eyes confused “okay but…won’t you be in your own room?”  
  
“Not for some time… I will have to leave with Haruka to help her out…with other issues. I don’t know when or if I’m coming back”.  
  
“Oh? That’s something… new”.  
  
“I guess some things are about to change…also Rena will probably take my place for the time being. So try to be civil even if you don’t like her. And don’t ask me how I know… you’re not very subtle”  
  
Mayu had to give up with yet another sigh “fine…as long as Rena is not taking your room as well… I will be fine”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“YOU DID WHAT? WHY?” Mayu questioned after noticing some stained blood on my pinky finger. Damn it… I should have washed it.  
  
I tried to smile it out and change the subject “oh come on…I pretty sure you hit me harder than this during the training… I think I saw Rino limping out of the room”  
  
“She slipped and fell down before I even approach her… that’s not on me.Can’t she find other people to do experiments like that?”  
  
“She…has a name…and Rena didn’t ask me…I just wanted to help out… she has no one to train on…”  
  
“Then…she can hurt herself, cute her hand or something… her powers doesn’t require people to be around. If she’s clever enough she can train in that manner”.   
  
Mayu rolled her eyes annoyed. “Well…at least she won’t have her ally now…”  
  
“What do you mean?” I questioned curios… ally? Do people actually have allies her? At least I haven’t noticed that. Unless she means Sayaka… those two are quite close. Maybe TOO close… but that’s not my place to question it. After all, Rena can spend time with whoever she wants.  
  
“I think you have already realized that I have Sayaka in mind… apparently she will have to leave with Haruka to help her or something… but don’t worry… maybe she will leave Rena in charge”  
  
“Are you jealous?” I questioned changing the subject and smiling wickedly.  
  
“Should I be?”  
  
“No, why?”  
  
“Good…then I’m not… I just don’t like her that’s all… I’m also pretty sure that if she has kissed you first, you would run after her like a puppy… I mean you do that either way…”  
  
“Hey! That’s not nice!” Mayu tone and words surprised me a bit. She sounded confident. And I guess…I mean I have thought about it… Rena kissing me… but I had to stop… considering.  
  
Mayu waved her hand dismissively “whatever. There’s no point to discuss it now, let’s just train”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yamamoto Sayaka sat in car and looked back at the facility behind. Haruka decided that she should leave straight away even though she plans on coming next day.  
  
Sayaka didn’t know reasons and no one gave her answers but she knew that she has to listen to orders. The only thing that kept bothering her was the fact that because of all the rushing and sudden decision she couldn’t go to her room and had no time to take her journal.  
  
Turning back for it would only leave Yui suspicious… or even the mare fact that such thing exists… that’s why Sayaka had to keep it to herself. But leaving it behind like that… without a doubt that’s risky.  
  
She just hoped that no one would find it in time she’s away. Too many secrets and personal thoughts were written inside of it. Such a tool… if someone might find it… who knows what kind of things could happen.


	10. Shimazaki Haruka

I have heard about this girl before… once from Rena and another time from Mayu. They haven’t told me any specifics but apparently Haruka is an important person here. She’s the owner of the facility… all I can do is question her reasoning… why the girl decided to create such place.  
  
How can she travel freely from one place to another? Just the same manner that Yui left couple of times in the past few weeks, and also Sayaka just yesterday.  
  
For some reason that one day without Sayaka was a bit awkward and uncomfortable. I wonder if that’s how its going to be from now on with Yokoyama staying here and looking after us and Sayaka doing…well who knows where she is and what is she doing.  
  
Also, I’m pretty sure I will see less of Rena because Sayaka left her responsibilities for the girl. I didn’t even know…that you can get appointed like that…  
  
But more important topic for me at the moment is the fact that I overheard short Haruka and Yokoyama conversation while they were walking around. I think I always get myself in situations where I heard certain secrets from someone else discussions that are not for me to know.  
  
This time thought it wasn’t very specific… its actually something that I predicted before, or at least kept on guessing considering this as possibility. Mayu told me that its not possible that Rena had another room in this place…so I kept wondering what or who she was actually hiding that one time when I followed her. Okay… I have followed her more than once… but again… I’m swaying from the main topic.  
  
Between the two (Yokoyama and Haruka) discussed some girl, without mentioning her name and something about trying to heal her but finding the idea too risky, also keeping her locked inside.  
  
I knew that Rena is not going to tell me anything about the matter, even though… let’s face it, she knows more than others so I decided to go to another person I spend the most time with. Mayu.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
I interrupted Mayu in one of her training sessions with Rino and Rie. Hearing her complain “oh come on… I don’t want you holding back! Agree to certain movements and attack plans in your heads and only than swing at me…”  
  
I didn’t understand that part but I did come at the same moment when Rino managed to trip at the same time when she was running at Mayu and somehow it ended with her hitting Rie in the face instead.  
  
I couldn’t stop myself from asking “Did I interrupt something?”  
  
Those two ran from the training room immediately (maybe take care of Rie’s bleeding nose). “Seriously? Come back!” Mayu tried to shout after them but had to give up with a sigh “what?” asking me a bit annoyed by the intrusion.  
  
I decided to get straight to the point. “You know about someone else… who’s locked in here?”  
  
“Someone else?”  
  
“A girl…I haven’t heard a name but… there is someone… I overheard…”  
  
“You overheard a lot of things”  
  
“Yeah…I know” I bit my lip feeling a bit guilty, but let myself to sway away from the topic only for two seconds. “The point is… I think they are keeping someone locked in here…”  
  
“Do you have proof?”  
  
“Well…no…but”  
  
“I don’t care then”, Mayu jumped a little bit probably trying to get rid of all the energy she has been saving up for that training sessions with Rino and Rie.  
  
“But…that’s cruel… I wouldn’t want to be… you know… be locked inside some room and…”  
  
“Well…if there is actually someone who’s locked in this place…there has to be a good reason for it, don’t you think? So I don’t really care…you want to train or…?”  
  
I sigh realizing that I won’t get anywhere with Mayu. “No…thanks”, I added sounding a bit bitterly (without even trying it) and turn around to leave adding “also…I still have to talk with Haruka..”  
  
I walked outside hearing quiet “good luck” from Mayu but the girl didn’t show any more interest to the whole situation.  
  
Obviously I barely controlled myself from bursting out and running around — asking people if they knew anything about this issue. Who am I kidding though… of course they didn’t know… no one knows anything here.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After two or three hours. As usual we have no idea about actual time, I walked in Haruka’s cabinet. Or Yokoyama’s cabinet… well they obviously shared the same one. I found the girl sitting behind her desk, she even smiled encouraging me to sit down “come in, Jurina. We haven’t met before… I’m Haruka…or Paruru…call me like you want”.  
  
I had to smile back as politely as I could. Not that I have a choice. “Well…you already know my name so…”  
  
“Good…so how are you feeling, Jurina? Do you like this place? Have you adapted quickly? Do you think there is still place for some improvement or…”  
  
“There is always place for improvements…for example it would be nice if we knew everything about this place…or about our past lives”. Why I spoke up so bravely…I have no idea… words just got out of my mouth without me realizing it.  
  
“Well…the truth is… if we could tell you about your life before getting in this place…we would… but only you can remember it”  
  
“And was there ever someone who actually remembered?” once again I asked boldly regretting my question immediately.  
  
Haruka only smiled at my question looking at me with wonder. That made me consider things… she could just tell me to leave, right? That’s her place…what if the world is really as dangerous place as everyone keeps telling us? Could I survive it or…?  
  
“You worry too much, Jurina. Don’t worry…I can’t read your mind if that’s what you are thinking right now… but I know that you’re feel a bit uncomfortable…maybe even consider this place as some sort of prison… but if you truly believe that you would be better off outside…I couldn’t stop you… but I’m ready to answer your questions”.  
  
“I asked Sayaka a lot… but she hasn’t told me anything…”  
  
“I’m not Sayanee though…I also know a lot more than she does…so give it a try.I won’t bite” she added jokingly, probably trying to make me a little bit more comfortable. I don’t think it actually worked but… I decided to give it a try.  
  
“What happened to the world? I don’t remember anything…about myself or about…”  
  
“Oh…I see…you probably wonder why everyone keeps telling you…that you should develop powers…as if that’s something that you could develop”.  
  
Is she truly can’t read my mind? It seems that she can sense what I want to say…maybe that’s just guessing…but if other have these sort of conversations… they should know more about this place and reasons, right? Why no one is talking about it then?  
  
“Its because these powers are not natural… you weren’t born with it. You got it through experiments that have been made here after you got in… without our influence…you would just be a simple human being… unable to protect yourself…”  
  
I have always thought of this place as something out of ordinary… but wait… is that really how it is… forcing us to have powers. That’s…  
  
“I know you probably wonder where are you rights in this… but we need to prepare for war…and we couldn’t win it without you being as strong as you are… for example, Rena’s healing powers is something… we haven’t predicted… but she could save so many lives…”  
  
“So there are people…alive people?”  
  
“Of course… they’re hiding… and we’re searching for them… unfortunately… that’s not simple… I sent Sayanee on a mission so who knows when you’re going to see her…or if you see her again… the world is a dangerous place now”  
  
“You haven’t…actually told me what happened…”  
  
Haruka smirked. Could she actually be worse that Yokoyama? It didn’t seem that way… but her words… her skillfulness… made me wonder.  
  
“Oh right… you noticed that, haven’t you? Well… your powers are created and formed with time…but there are people…with actual powers…and you know what happens when someone feels powerful enough to concur the world? They try to do so…destroying everything that gets in their way… they lose all their humanity… even killing is easy”  
  
“That’s how it started?”  
  
“Yes…and it continued like that…because everybody wants to rule the world… they don’t want to share… they hunt those people and if they knew about you…well… they kill you too. See…we’re kind of a good guys…”  
  
“But we’re just sitting without doing anything…how is that…”  
  
“You’re just not ready yet… before going out…and fighting… you need to know who are…understand it, deal with it…and learn to use your super powers”.  
  
I stared back at Haruka quietly for some time, wondering how to form other questions.I had so many…and it seems like she’s actually giving me answers. That’s a change from everything that I heard before…  
  
“You’re about to tell me that you have no powers, right? Well..with time…there is no need to rush it. So let’s skip it…without a doubt you have more on your mind?”  
  
“Have you told this to everyone? Answering their questions?”  
  
“No. This might surprise you, Jurina. But not everyone is as curios as you are. For instance… your pal Mayu hadn’t asked me anything…okay…sorry…she asked one thing — when can she leave the room. I haven’t had such a nice long conversation for a long time”.  
  
Well that sounds like Mayu…though she seems more curios lately. Maybe she has changed?  
  
“If you’re wondering if Mayu has changed recently…yes… she’s curios. She even took upon herself to train others… no one would have expected this from Mayu. I guess your presence have some positive influence on the girl. I think you heard about a rule of no romance…”  
  
I cough. Okay… is that such a bad thing? They are even against friendships. That’s just silly.  
  
“Maybe its about time we ignore this rule… its not like it got us anywhere… right? But… I actually have a question for you now…”  
  
Haruka got quiet maybe trying to get some tension. As if I hadn’t got enough already. “Do you think everything I told you is truth?”  
  
“What? You lied? You can read my mind…right?”  
  
“Okay…everything else except that. I really can’t. That would be useful though”.  
  
“Oh…I don’t know…” I have to say honestly and looked down at the table as it was easier than looking at this girl’s eyes.  
  
“Giving up?”  
  
“Well…I don’t think you lied about the world…I heard something similar from Sayaka…maybe with fewer words but still…”  
  
“I’m in a good mood today so I’m going to share it. The truth is… I know everything about your life before getting in this place…”  
  
I looked up instantly. It can’t be true…right? Would that make sense… to lie? Unless Sayaka actually didn’t know…but how can’t she? These three probably share everything that’s important… right?  
  
“Sayanee and Yui knows a little bit… but not as much as I do. I haven’t shared my powers with you yet, right? I can see both… your past and future. I’m not telling your future of course…I don’t want to change it and me telling about it…certainly would do that. But I can tell you about your past…of course…everything comes with a price”.  
  
“What do you…?”  
  
“You know how restless Mayu is…all her nightmares are fragments from her past…she’s trying really hard to remember everything and that drives her insane…slowly… you know I once wanted to call this place ‘Psychotics’ as it could actually drive someone insane. Once before…it did. And the history might repeat itself. So you decide… would you like me to help Mayu remember what she needs to know…for the sake of her sanity…or… do you want me to tell everything I know about you?”  
  
I’m going to regret it…I know it… before opening my mouth… I know I will regret this… but I still do…still say the words. “Tell me everything you know about me”.  
  
Haruka raises one of her eyebrows with curiosity and laughs shortly “interesting…and here I thought you’re the protagonist of this story” with a smirk she also adds “but if you want to hear the story… let’s speak about Matsui Jurina then”.


	11. The Truth

“Should I start from the very start? We don’t have all day so maybe…”  
  
“I guess…its not necessary for all the details…just important…things” Jurina commented biting her lower lip both nervous and curios about the subject as obviously all this time she was the most interested to learn about herself.  
  
“Your wish is my command… well we can skip childhood then. You had a childhood like many others…simple, happy family, loving parents… I don’t know about your parents now… they might be dead along with many others… I can’t see those memories because you moved from one city to the other leaving them behind…  
  
You had a lot of jobs, even carrying newspapers, working as a waitress, oh and bartender as well. But by the age of sixteen your line of work changed… you were probably influenced by the people surrounding you… I don’t think you’re going to like this part of the story… no happy gardens, toys, high school crushes… you sure you want to learn it?”  
  
Jurina nod instantly. She came that far. It was not a time to turn back down. Not when she made a choice which the girl had a feeling, she might regret at some point knowing how unstable Mayu is at the moment.  
  
“Kill for hire…I think you have heard about things like that…”  
  
“Wait what?”  
  
“Oh…I told you… its not going to be nice. It was an organization — kill or be killed. Quite a simple motto… don’t you think?”  
  
“Wait did I…?” suddenly Jurina wasn’t sure if she actually wants to know about her old self.  
  
“You worked there… but you weren’t that good. You let your first victim escape… your second victim… I can’t say you actually killed that guy because you had some help from the side…and with your third victim…well you fell in love with the girl”.  
  
“Oh…” Jurina sigh with relief that despite her so called profession she wasn’t an actual killer.  
  
“Would you like to guess who that girl is…and how it ended with her…or for her? I guess you will just nod at my question…so I will just continue… I think you’re close enough to Rena… she is…or should I say…was… that girl. You haven’t killed her of course…and you never told her about your profession… instead you tried suicide.. that was the price which you were willing to pain and if not Mayu…”  
  
“Rena and Mayu…?”  
  
“Yes…you knew both of them. Mayu was reckless enough to jump from a bridge and save your life. Luck was on your side though…everyone believed that you died there… so I guess you faked your death without trying… would you like to guess how this story continued?”  
  
Jurina stared back at Haruka worriedly. There was too much information… too much to handle at one time… at the same time… she might never get a chance to hear about it again. Despite the fear… Jurina had to learn everything.  
  
“It can be said that Mayu saved you… you got together with the girl. It sounds like some romance novel, right? So many coincidences…You know…you even told Mayu everything about yourself… things that you kept a secret from Rena. I found this situation…delicious”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Well… the fact that Mayu saved you in the past…and now… you made a choice to put yourself first instead of helping out a friend…or something more… I don’t really know your relationship status”.  
  
Jurina looked down breathing heavily “but…what happened…later?”  
  
“Oh…end of the world started… everyone you knew died… you had to hide… you got separated at some point as you were reckless enough to go and search Rena…the girl who believed that you were dead… that’s how we found Mayu first… you haven’t managed to find Rena even though you were on the right path… we found you a lot later though… I think I haven’t mentioned one more…very important fact…have I?”  
  
“I don’t know…have you?” Jurina asked a bit bitterly. Everything seemed surreal for the girl.  
  
“Haven’t you wondered about time in this place? How you can’t tell how much of it passed? Its because… time stopped…everywhere”  
  
“What? But the sun and…”  
  
“Oh yes…there is daytime and night time… and you probably try to count days..one week or two weeks… but there is someone with powers that can control time… simply…that person or I don’t know if we can call it a person… decided to destroy time all together. I mean… maybe if she or he died… it will return to its natural order…or maybe not… that’s one of the mysteries that even I have no answer to…”  
  
“All of that is… insane…”  
  
“Time…or your history? I guess it makes you feel a bit guilty”, Haruka shrugged her shoulders but didn’t seem to care at all.  
  
She looked around announcing unexpectedly “actually… I think that’s enough… I don’t know anything else about your past…and I have other plans…”  
  
“Wait what?”  
  
“You can leave now”, Haruna answered quite simply while Jurina stood up and looked around confused, not sure if the girl in front of her is serious. It looked like Haruka lost interest in Matsui in a matter of seconds.  
  
“Its your choice by the way… if you want to tell others of what you learn here… I won’t force you to keep quiet… but think about it yourself… would it actually change anything… and would you like their reaction to it…”  
  
“Oh…Jurina?” Haruka quiestioned when the girl was about to leave the room. “Could you please ask Rena to come here? I want to have a short chat with her as well… before I leave. Don’t look so shocked…what I told you is a secret… I don’t plan to go around telling others about it”, Haruka winked with confirmation and smiled though after a second or so it looked more like a salty smile rather than genuine and real one.  
  
Jurina had no other choice but to leave and look for Rena as the girl required… at the same time trying to gather all her thoughts.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After Jurina left the training room (few hours ago), Mayu stayed there for some time…but later decided to go to Sayaka’s room wanting a little bit calm and quiet.  
  
Not that she actually needed it… Rino and Rie hid somewhere, as if avoiding her and Nao usually locked herself in the room, with Minarun sitting in the dinning room alone. Mayu could have had her peace and quiet at any place at this point… but still Watanabe decided to take Sayaka on her suggestion.  
  
Also, she remembered Sayaka’s advice techniques and wanted to try them out. She lied comfortable on the bed trying to concentrate on one aspect of her dream but as hard as she tried… Mayu just couldn’t concentrate on one thing and everything mixed up.  
  
She sighed annoyed and shifted a little somehow feeling uncomfortable on the bed. Soon, Mayu found out the reason for it after looking under the mattress.  
  
Finding a small but thick notebook Mayu stared curiously at it. Without a doubt the thing belong to Sayanee…Mayu wondered if she’s ready to cross that line to look inside… to read about personal and private things.  
  
Mayu stared at the book for about ten minutes feeling torn. But what kind of personal things Sayaka might actually write down there? Its not like any of them have some private life…  
  
Mayu tried to convince herself that anyone in her position would use this opportunity. With this thought on mind… Watanabe Mayu looked inside.  
The title gave away everything :  _Yamamoto Sayaka Journal._  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After reading everything Mayu wandered around looking for Jurina. Ready to share it with younger girl, especially when she was the one to blame for this recent Mayu curiosity in things.  
  
Walking around aimlessly Mayu remembered that the girl might still be with Haruka and decided to head there and wait somewhere around the door.  
  
After coming to the place Mayu realized that she should probably at least find out if Jurina is actually there, instead of standing awkwardly for hours and waiting for the girl who might just be sleeping in her room.  
  
She stepped closer not ready to break inside knowing that Haruka has both a good and bad side, so she just wanted to hear a familiar voice, appearing at the place at the most inconvenient for Jurina moment.  
  
Mayu pressed her ear to the door at the same time when Haruka questioned:“So you decide… would you like me to help Mayu remember what she needs to know…for the sake of her sanity…or… do you want me to tell everything I know about you?”  
  
That’s why Mayu also heard Jurina’s answer: “Tell me everything you know about me”.  
  
“What are you doing?” Yokoyama questioned walking slowly to the same direction and noticing Mayu’s strange pose.  
  
Mayu back down from the door immediately and smiled awkwardly “nothing”. She looked around shortly and realizing that there’s no way she could find a reasonable cause for being here, Mayu simply turn around walking off and without explaining herself.  
  
As it was something…that people usually expected from Watanabe… Yokoyama didn’t seem fazed by it.  
  
Mayu walked off at the same time when Jurina and Haruka only started the conversation about Jurina’s past.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Both Jurina and Mayu learn something new and important in the events of one afternoon. Jurina wandered around the facility at the same manner like Mayu before, but searching Rena instead.  
  
Finally, she noticed older Matsui standing by the window and staring at the view outside.  
  
Jurina stopped to look at the girl with a wonder. She got the answer she search from the very first day… who she is (or was…) and who is Rena. The question: Who Are You? Who Am I? Questions have been answered but it didn’t help in any way.  
  
Never in her life Jurina felt as confused as at that moment. Younger Matsui realized… that is only the beginning of their story.


End file.
